russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV, The Kapambansa Network, Launches Its New Station ID, 'Para sa Bayan'
January 4, 2018 The Kapambansa network PTV-4 unvieled the theme song Para sa Bayan, the tagline of PTV-4's new station ID, which highlights the channel’s programming. PTV Para sa Bayan (new logo) The new station ID captures the network’s national programming with vignettes featuring PTV news anchors: Aljo Bendijo, Catherine Vital, Angelique Lazo, Alex Santos, Erwin Tulfo, Diane Querrer, Anthony Pangilinan, Charmaine Espina, Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina, Joseph Parafina, and Eunice Samonte; as well as some of the Joining them are some of the personalities and hosts of the network’s news and public affairs programs that include Bagong Pilipinas hosts Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna and Diane Querrer; PTV Sports anchors Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza; BizNews hosts Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee; Damayan Ngayon hosts William Thio and Emily Katigbak; and Linya ng Pagbabago hosts Kris Ablan and Wheng Hidalgo; as well as their telecourse of Randy See (Chemistry in Action), Neric Acosta (Physics in Everyday Life), William Thio (Science Made Easy), K.A. Antonio (Fun with Math) and Justine Peña (CONSTEL English); and its famous stars like Maribel Fernandez of Paco Park Presents and the singing diplomat Raoul Imbach of An Evening wirh Raoul. PTV-4 offers the cream of the crop and the roster of the the network's programming by delivering the news with the daily major news programs: Daily Info, Sentro Balit''a, ''Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines. Our public affairs programs includes Bagong Pilipinas, BizNews, Public Eye, One ASEAN, Sa Totoo Lang, ASEAN Spotlight TV and The Boardroom which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television; and the public service programs such as Bitag Live, Kilos Pronto, GSIS Members Hour, Damayan Ngayon, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko, Linya ng Pagbabago and Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along. Captivated for the telecourse every morning with the curriculum-based educational programs like Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. The channel is also home to American Idol, the reality show which has become a global television phenomenon. For movie fanatics, there’s Pinoy Silver Screen and Pinoy Cine Klasika (hosted by German "Kuya Germs" Moreno), which present Filipino movies from all types of genre, and Rated Chick Flicks, which features Hollywood films close to the heart of women. Provided leadership in sports programming is the home of the UAAP, the collegiate league which has remains the best of Philippine collegiate sports to the Filipino people for sports fans; along with PTV Sports, Auto Review and Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show. Infotainment programs such as DOStv: Science for the People, Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas, Mag-Agri Tayo, iTravel Pinas, Salaam TV and Lumad TV; and gastronomic shows such as Lutong Bahay and Kusina Atbp. Provided the entertainment programming led by PCSO Lottery Draw, the popular and top-rating weekend musical variety shows: Pack Park Presents and An Evening with Raoul, and the weekend late primetime movies: Pilipino Box Office, which present Filipino movies from all types of genre and Primetime Cinema Sunday, which features Korean films. The network’s improved programming lineup also includes new shows such as the medical game show The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun, Crime Desk, Ben Tulfo Unfiltered and the new season of Like Pinas. Para sa Bayan is PTV theme song composed by Lady Chatterly Alvaro-Sumbeling and Mon del Rosario, arranged by Dodoy Ongleo and sung by Sheryn Regis. The new campaign is separheaded by Dino Apolonio, the general manager of PTV and Edgar Reyes, the head of news, public affairs and sports. Directed by Paul Basinillo, the 4-minute Station ID starts and ends PTV-4’s programming beginning January 4. It’s also seen online via ptv.ph and facebook.com/ptvph.